1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for scrubbing the outside of a fowl, and more specifically to a machine comprising rotating bristles and water sprays that brush the outside of a fowl's carcass as it traverses the machine.
2. Description of Related Art
During the slaughtering of poultry for processing into food, various contaminants are found about the fowl's carcass that are sources of bacteria leading to sickness in consumers that eat the meat of the fowl. Accordingly, the contaminants must be reduced to strict inspection standards or, otherwise, the contaminant level causes rejection or a need for reprocessing of that carcass.
Typically, two modes of cleaning the outside of the carcass of poultry have been utilized by the poultry processing industry. In the first mode, a carcass is moved through a cabinet by means of an overhead conveyance from which a shackle is attached, wherein the carcass is suspended by the tarsal joint of the leg with the neck being disposed below the body of the carcass. A series of sprayers mounted inside of the cabinet is directed at the carcass.
Cleaning fluid is sprayed onto the outside of the carcass and must be able to get under various creases, particularly in and around the wing area of the carcass. A large quantity of cleaning fluid, along with high pressure, is required to accomplish adequate cleaning since it must move portions of the wing area to reach these creases. In particular, adequate pressure must be maintained as the spray reaches the parts of the carcass that are farthest from the sprayer. Due to the high pressure and need to sustain the pressure as it reaches the most distant parts of the fowl, cleaning fluid consumption is increased, leading to higher costs of operation.
The second mode comprises a row of axially-mounted brushes with bristles extending out from a central shaft. The central shaft has bearing housings mounted on both ends through which the shaft extends. One end of the shaft extends into a means of engagement having a motive means. The shaft and brush arrangements form each of two opposing sides, wherein the rotational shaft of the brush is located parallel to the path that the carcass travels. Similar arrangements have the shaft on an angle to maintain coverage of the entire carcass with the brush. Cleaning fluid is sprayed onto the carcass through an arrangement of sprayers directed at the carcass and brush. Unfortunately, the axial parallel motion of the brush has limited rotation, contacting only the side of the carcass and the axial parallel motion is either downward motion its entire length or upward its entire length. This leads to the wing, and/or creases therein, being brushed in one direction, leaving areas having no exposure to the bristles of the brush or cleaning fluid spray.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a machine for scrubbing the full exterior of a fowl to remove bacteria and other contaminants.